Look down!
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsstory, sequel zu Even the darkest night will end“, Javert und Valjean in ihrem neuen Job als Schutzengel, Slash


**Look down!**

von Michelle Mercy

_Eine Weihnachtsstory, sequel zu „Even the darkest night will end", Javert und Valjean in ihrem neuen Job als Schutzengel, Slash_

_On general public demand (ja, Ihr zwei seid gemeint!) auch dieses Jahr meine schon traditionelle (dreimal ist ja wohl schon Tradition) Les Mis-Weihnachtsgeschichte_

_Die Jungs gehören Hugo und ihrer Aufgabe, ihre Flügel allerdings sind meine…_

„Oh, das gefällt mir aber gar nicht", sagte Jean Valjean, seines Zeichens Schutzengel, während er über der Seine kreiste. „Sehen Sie doch mal da unten, Javert."

Javert, der einzige Schutzengel unter den himmlischen Heerscharen, der Schwarz tragen durfte – in Weiß hatte er einfach zu albern ausgesehen – gab einen verdrießlichen Laut von sich. Es war die heilige Nacht, und in dieser hatten die Menschen gefälligst zu Hause zu sein, anstatt ziellos durch die Straßen zu wandern. Aber es war unverkennbar, da unten, einige Dutzend Meter unter ihnen, schleppte sich eine junge Frau durch die Straßen, und ihre Verzweiflung war allein schon aus ihrer Haltung abzulesen.

Es war vollkommen klar, daß sie solange nicht dahin zurückkehren würden, wo sie sich zwischen ihren Einsätzen aufhielten, bis Valjean entweder der Frau geholfen hatte oder sicher war, daß sie keine Hilfe benötigte. Javert kannte Valjean seit mehr als drei Jahrzehnten, seit einem halben Jahr waren sie jetzt aufgrund eines obskuren Handels zwischen Himmel und Hölle als Schutzengel zusammen unterwegs; nach all der Zeit wußte Javert viel zu gut, daß es etwas gab, dem Valjean nicht widerstehen konnte, nämlich jungen weiblichen Wesen in Not. Das würde dann ja wieder einmal eine lange Nacht werden…

Javert unterbrach seine Gedanken selbst, indem er plötzlich erkannte, wo die Frau hinging. „He, nicht dahin", knurrte er, „das ist meine Brücke. Wenn sich jemand dort herunterstürzt, dann bin ich das."

Bevor Valjean auch nur ein einziges Wort erwidern konnte, ging Javert in so rasantem Sturzflug auf die Erde nieder, daß seine Flügel tschirpend protestierten.

„Meine Güte", murmelte Valjean, bevor er einen ähnlich gewagten Sturzflug einleitete, „mir war ja nie bewußt, daß er so besitzergreifend wegen dieser Brücke ist."

Die junge Frau war inzwischen auf das Geländer der Brücke gestiegen und starrte von dort ausgesprochen unentschlossen in die Tiefe, wo das Wasser gurgelte.

Javert landete neben ihr auf dem Geländer. Es schien keine Alternative zu geben, als der jungen Frau die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihn zu sehen, auch wenn dies hieß, daß sie möglicherweise vor Schreck in den Fluß stürzen würde. Also löste er seine Flügel von seinem Rücken, die nicht unglücklich über die unerwartete Freiheit begannen, ein paar Kapriolen über der weihnachtlichen Stadt zu schlagen. „Ich würde davon Abstand nehmen, dort hinein zu springen", sagte Javert schließlich und konnte die Frau gerade noch festhalten, als sie vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und fast ins Leere getreten wäre. „Es ist naß, es ist gerade um diese Jahreszeit ziemlich kalt, und die Strömung hat die unangenehme Angewohnheit, Ihren Körper solange gegen die Brückenpfeiler zu werfen, bis Sie kaum noch zu erkennen sein werden. Das ist kein schöner Tod."

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?"

„Wenn es jemand weiß, dann ich", antwortete Javert trocken.

„Was wollen Sie hier überhaupt hier? Wenn Sie auch springen wollen, suchen Sie sich gefälligst eine eigene Brücke. Das hier ist meine."

„Schwerlich. Abgesehen, daß die Brücke im Eigentum Seiner Majestät des Königs steht, dürfte sie vielleicht noch von mir mit Fug und Recht als 'meine Brücke' bezeichnet werden."

Die junge Frau sah Javert an, als zweifelte sie ernsthaft an seinem Verstand.

Valjean befand dies für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, sich in die Unterhaltung einzumischen. Javert war ein guter Schutzengel, aber es gab Moment, in denen er das nötige Feingefühl ein wenig vermissen ließ, beispielsweise indem er mit einer potentiellen Selbstmörderin über die Eigentumsverhältnisse an einer Brücke zu diskutieren versuchte. Also legte Valjean seine Flügel ab, um ebenfalls sichtbar zu werden. Die Flügel drehten, fröhlich ein bekanntes Weihnachtslied tschirpend, eine Runde in der Luft, um dann auf dem Brückengeländer zu landen und dem weiteren Geschehen interessiert zuzusehen.

Hätte Javert die junge Frau nicht geistesgegenwärtig am Handgelenk gepackt, wäre sie bei dem unvermittelten Auftauchen eines zweiten Mannes tatsächlich abgestürzt. „Passen Sie doch auf, Valjean", murmelte Javert ärgerlich. „Wir sollen verhindern, daß sie ins Wasser fällt, nicht dafür sorgen."

„Dann lassen Sie mich doch einfach meine Arbeit machen", gab Valjean nicht unfreundlich zurück. Er stand auf der Brücke und reichte der Frau seine Hand. „Ich würde vorschlagen, meine Liebe, Sie kommen jetzt von dieser Brüstung herunter, und wir bereden ganz in Ruhe, was Sie dort hinauf getrieben hat."

Die junge Frau schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie wollen mich ja bloß davon abhalten zu springen. Aber ich werde Ihnen das nicht erlauben."

Bevor Valjean es gelungen war, einen Satz auszusprechen, der mit „Ich möchte nur mit Ihnen reden" begann und mit „Das ginge leichter, wenn ich nicht zu Ihnen aufsehen müßte" endete, hatte Javert entschieden, die Angelegenheit kurz und schmerzlos zu beenden. Vollkommen unerwartet stieß er die junge Frau von der Brüstung auf die Brücke, wo sie direkt in Valjeans Arme stolperte. Dieser hielt sie fest, nicht ohne über ihre Schulter hinweg Javert einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Javert sprang mit einem Achselzucken ebenfalls auf die Brücke. „Was denn?" fragte er. „Wollen _Sie_ vielleicht die ganze Nacht hier verbringen?"

Die Frau befreite sich mit einer heftigen Bewegung aus Valjeans Armen und funkelte beide Männer zornig an. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie sind?" fauchte sie. „Sie haben kein Recht, sich in mein Leben einzumischen."

„Oh, das Recht haben wir durchaus." Javert zog eine Karte aus seiner Rocktasche und reichte sie der Frau.

„Javert & Valjean, Schutzengel S.A.R.L.", las sie laut vor. „Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Nichts läge uns ferner", antwortete Valjean. „Wir sind hier, um Ihnen zu helfen, Mademoiselle… ähm…"

„Marion", sagte sie widerwillig. „Und mir kann man nicht helfen."

„Es gibt nur wenige Gründe, die es rechtfertigen könnten zu tun, was Sie im Begriff waren zu tun", erklärte Javert. „Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich bin selbst vor anderthalb Jahren von dieser Brücke gesprungen."

„Wie haben Sie überlebt?" wollte Marion wissen.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß ich überlebt hätte?"

Marion machte erschreckt einen Schritt zurück, um prompt gegen Valjean zu stoßen, der im Weg stand. Diese beiden alten Männer waren ihr unheimlich, zumal sie sich gezwungen sah, im Betracht zu ziehen, daß es die Wahrheit war, die auf der Karte stand. Der eine behauptete, tot zu sein, und beide waren schließlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. „Sie sind also Engel", brachte sie hervor.

„Ja", bestätigte Valjean.

„Schutzengel."

„Ja. Javert war früher einmal ein Todesengel, aber er die Position gewechselt."

„Aha." Marion war plötzlich nicht sicher, ob diese beiden Gestalten eigentlich real waren, oder vielleicht nur ihrer überreizten Phantasie entsprungen waren.

„Haben Sie eigentlich vor, dieser völlig fremden Person weitere intime Details meiner Vergangenheit zu berichten?" erkundigte sich Javert.

„Würde ich unter Umständen tun, wenn es unserer Aufgabe dienen würde, vorausgesetzt natürlich, Sie würden gelegentlich etwas aus Ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen, das ich berichten könnte."

„In Ordnung, das reicht." Marion machte eine sehr entschlossene Handbewegung. „Wissen Sie was? Ich werde Sie hier einfach in Ruhe weitermachen lassen, was auch immer Sie hier tun, und ich suche mir eine schöne ruhige, einsame Brücke ganz für mich allein."

„Warum wollen Sie das tun?" fragte Valjean.

„Weil Sie beide mich einfach wahnsinnig machen."

„Ich meinte, weswegen wollen Sie unbedingt springen? Offen gestanden wirken Sie auf mich nicht gerade so, als könnten Sie mit dem Leben nicht fertig werden."

„Ich bin unverheiratet, schwanger, und der Vater meines Kindes hat mich sitzengelassen." Marion klang ziemlich pampig. „Ist das jetzt Grund genug?"

„Nein", antwortete Valjean schlicht.

„Wieso rede ich eigentlich mit Ihnen? Sie können das alles doch gar nicht verstehen."

Bevor Valjean etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Javert das Wort. „Wenn es jemand verstehen kann, dann er. Dieser Mann hat neunzehn Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht, weil er ein Brot gestohlen hatte, um ein hungriges Kind zu ernähren. Er war siebzehn Jahre auf der Flucht, hat dabei allein ein Kind großgezogen, mußte es aufgeben und ist an gebrochenem Herzen gestorben. Zwischendurch hat er noch dem Mann, der ihm all die Jahre gejagt hat, das Leben gerettet. Und so schwierig, sein Leben auch immer war, er hat nicht einen Moment lang darüber nachgedacht, alles zu beenden. Weil er verstanden hat, daß es immer einen Weg gibt, um weiterzumachen."

Valjean starrte Javert sprach- und fassungslos an. Er hätte niemals erwartet, Worte wie diese, die nahelegten, daß Javert ihn, ja, bewunderte, zu hören. Er fühlte sich verlegen wie jedes Mal, wenn irgend jemand ihm so etwas wie Lob spendete, aber gleichzeitig war da noch etwas anderes, ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme, das von diesen Worten ausgelöst worden war.

Marions Erwiderung riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Und, wenn Sie all das ertragen haben sollten, was mir persönlich eigentlich als zuviel für eine Person erscheint, was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun?"

„Nicht aufgeben. Kämpfen." Es gelang Valjean nicht, den Blick von Javert zu wenden. „Vielleicht auch andere um Hilfe bitten."

„Na gut, dann sagen Sie mir doch, wie man mir helfen kann mit demnächst einem Kind, dafür aber ohne Mann, ohne sonst einen Menschen, auf der Welt zu überleben."

„Es gibt staatliche und kirchliche Einrichtungen für derartige Fälle", meinte Javert, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Marion und ein Kopfschütteln von Valjean einbrachte.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß Sie sich in einer solchen Einrichtung ausreichend wohlfühlen würden", widersprach Letzterer. „Aber vielleicht…" Er sprach nicht weiter für einen Moment, was Javert nicht unbegründet befürchten ließ, daß eine der berüchtigten Jean-Valjean-Ideen gerade Gestalt annahm. „Vielleicht könnten Sie sich vorstellen, bei einer wohlhabenden Familie den Haushalt zu versorgen. Meine Tochter ist nämlich auch gerade guter Hoffnung, und es wäre bestimmt schön für meinen Enkel oder meine Enkelin, wenn sie nicht so einsam aufwachsen müßte wie meine Tochter, sondern in Gesellschaft eines gleichaltrigen Kindes."

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, Ihre Tochter würde mich aufnehmen?" fragte Marion skeptisch. „Einfach so?"

„Ich fürchte, in seiner Familie tut man dauernd solche Sachen", antwortete Javert statt dessen.

„Sie werden dort nur läuten müssen, die Visitenkarte übergeben und Ihre Situation erklären", sagte Valjean überzeugt. „Ich würde wetten, daß Sie innerhalb von weniger als einer halben Stunde mit der Familie beim Weihnachtsessen sitzen."

Marion blickte für einen langen Moment auf die Visitenkarte und dachte nach. Diese beiden seltsamen alten Vögel würden sie mit Sicherheit daran hindern, von dieser Brücke zu springen oder sich eine andere Brücke zu suchen. Konnte es da wirklich etwas schaden, wenn man bewies, daß der weißgekleidete Mann seine Wette verlieren würde? Danach konnte sie sich ja immer noch in aller Ruhe eine neue Brücke suchen. Sie nickte langsam.

„Gut", Valjean klang auf einmal ausgesprochen vergnügt, „gehen wir also."

Javert hatte daran deutlich weniger Freude. Die Vorstellung, sich in die Rue Plumet zu begeben, behagte ihm nicht, da er schließlich nur zu genau wußte, daß Valjean sich dort mit Sicherheit für Stunden nicht von seiner Tochter würde losreißen können.

Sie legten den Weg schweigend zurück, während die ihnen folgenden Flügel nunmehr zweistimmig Weihnachtslieder tschirpten.

Vor dem Tor in der Rue Plumet winkte Javert die Flügel heran. Sie durften auf keinen Fall persönlich in Erscheinung treten, daher war es an der Zeit, wieder unsichtbar zu werden."

„Läuten Sie", sagte Valjean, „und tun Sie genau, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, dann wird alles gut. Leben Sie wohl, mein Kind, wir werden jetzt für das menschliche Auge verschwinden."

Die Flügel senkten sich auf die Rücken der beiden Männer, und zu Marions Entsetzen waren sie auf einmal verschwunden. Sie war fest entschlossen, die Gelegenheit zur Flucht zu nutzen, doch schon läutete die Glocke am Tor, ohne daß sie diese berührt hatte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sich die Tür des Hauses öffnete, ein junger Mann heraustrat und zum Tor ging. „Frohe Weihnachten, Mademoiselle", sagte Marius Pontmercy, der ganz und gar nicht unglücklich war, für einen Moment den Tiraden von M. Gillenormand über die Genialität von André Chenier entkommen zu sein. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Das wird Ihnen jetzt vielleicht etwas merkwürdig vorkommen, aber ich soll Ihnen diese Karte zeigen." Marion reichte ihm die Visitenkarten durch das Gitter.

Marius starrte die Karte einen Moment lang ungläubig an. Er schien zu erwägen, daß jemand versuchte, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen, aber wer wußte schon, daß die Namen Valjean und Javert durch ihre Geschichte eng miteinander verbunden waren? Die wenigen Personen, die es wußten, waren tot oder im Haus versammelt. „Kommen Sie herein", sagte er, und während er das Tor öffnete, rief er zum Haus hinüber: „Du solltest dir das unbedingt ansehen, Cosette, mein Engel."

Ob dieser Bezeichnung hätte Marion beinahe die Flucht ergriffen; für diese Nacht hatte sie eigentlich von Engeln gehörig die Nase voll, doch von hinten wurde sie von zwei unsichtbaren Händen, eine sanft, aber bestimmend, die andere entschlossen, durch das Tor geschoben und dort von Marius und Cosette, die aus dem Haus gestürmt war, in Empfang genommen.

Sehnsüchtig sah Valjean zu, wie seine Tochter, tausend Fragen auf einmal stellend, mit ihrem Mann und Marion im Haus verschwand.

„Sie wird es schaffen, Valjean, und sie wird Ihrer Tochter erzählen, daß es Ihnen gutgeht", machte Javert einen etwas unbeholfenen Versuch des Trostes.

„Ich weiß." Valjean konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, obwohl seine Tochter bereits nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Javert dachte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung darüber nach, wie er Valjean wohl von seiner Melancholie ablenken konnte. Irgendwo begannen Kirchenglocken zu läuten und ihm auf diese Weise zu Hilfe zu kommen. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, kommen wir noch rechtzeitig zu Ihrer Einladung."

Valjean warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die erleuchteten Fenster und riß sich dann los. „Ja, Sie haben recht, machen wir uns auf den Weg." Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte.

Javert hatte der Einladung, die sie erhalten hatten, die heilige Nacht mit einem netten zwanglosen Beisammensein bei Bischof Myriel, der die Gnadenbehörde des Himmels leitete, zu verbringen, nicht gerade freudig entgegen gesehen. Andererseits hatte er auch keine Möglichkeit gesehen, sich vor dieser Einladung zu drücken, denn als er dies nur ansatzweise erwähnte, hatte Valjean sofort erklärt, daß er dann selbstverständlich auch nicht gehen würde, da er ja Javert schlecht in der Weihnachtsnacht allein lassen könnte. Da Javert wußte, wie sehr Valjean sich über die Einladung gefreut hatte, sah er sich gezwungen, mitzukommen.

Der Abend war dann überraschend angenehm verlaufen, auch wenn Javert wohl nie mit dem Bischof einer Meinung sein würde, ob man Verbrecher resozialisieren könne, weil sie ja vorher gar nicht sozialisiert waren, es sei denn, sie hießen Jean Valjean. Trotzdem konnte Javert nicht umhin zuzugeben, daß Myriel einer der wenigen Engel war, die er wirklich mochte.

Die Einladung war auch ohne erwähnenswerte Ereignisse vorbeigegangen, wenn man davon absah, daß Valjean bei der Tombola eine Flasche Ambrosia gewonnen hatte, die keiner von ihnen trinken würde, weil das Zeug viel zu süß war, und ausgerechnet Javerts Flügel versehentlich bei einem besonders übermütigen Soloflugmanöver in den Punsch gefallen waren. Der Alkohol hatte seine Wirkung getan, denn die Flügel hatten offenbar begonnen, zotige Flügelwitze zu erzählen, worüber die anderen Flügel in tschirpendes Gelächter ausgebrochen waren.

Jetzt, zurück in ihrem Quartier sah Javert peinlich berührt zu, wie Valjeans Flügel dabei waren, seine eigenen Flügel in das gemeinsame Nest zu bugsieren. Hoffentlich würden seine Flügel nicht morgen unter einem Kater leiden, dann waren sie bestimmt nicht einsatzfähig, wobei ihnen die sonstigen Begleiterscheinungen übermäßigen Alkoholskonsums ganz recht geschehen würden.

Valjean hatte mit der Flasche Ambrosia ihr Quartier durchquert. Inzwischen war es neben dem großen Bücherregal, den Kletterrosen und dem Schachtisch auch noch mit zwei sehr bequemen Sesseln und einem Schreibtisch mit Stuhl möbliert. Die Sessel waren auf Valjeans Wunsch einfach erschienen, den Schreibtisch hatte Javert sich gewünscht.

Valjean wollte seinen Gewinn auf dem Schreibtisch plazieren, als er feststellte, daß dort schon zwei Pakete lagen, jedes mit einer Karte versehen. „Es sieht so aus, als sei Père Noel bei uns gewesen."

Javert wollte darauf hinweisen, daß es sich dabei um eine Phantasiegestalt handelte, unterließ es jedoch. Vor anderthalb Jahren hatte er ja auch die Existenz von Engeln irritierend gefunden. „Sie sind ein bißchen zu alt, um an Père Noel zu glauben, oder?" bemerkte er statt dessen. „Was ist es denn?"

Valjean verkniff sich eine Erwiderung über Polizisten und deren Neugier, nicht jedoch ein Lächeln, während er das erste Paket öffnete. „Das hier ist eine Flasche Wein. ‚Barolo di Diavolo' steht auf dem Etikett." Er öffnete die Karte und las laut vor, soweit er die Handschrift entziffern konnte. „Mes amis, das ist die beste Beschäftigung, die ich je hatte. Die haben hier unten ein unglaublich gutes Weinanbaugebiet. Bitte überzeugen Sie sich selbst davon. R (Grantaire, falls Sie nicht wissen sollten, daß ich so unterschreibe). P.S. Frohe Weihnachten."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß sich dieser Säufer freiwillig von einer Flasche trennt."

„Ach, Javert, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so übellaunig. Es ist doch sehr nett, daß er an uns gedacht hat. Wir sollten uns revanchieren."

„Und womit?" Javert machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, um zu zeigen, daß ihre irdischen Güter sehr beschränkt waren.

„Nun, ich habe hier eine Flasche Ambrosia, die von uns beiden sicherlich keiner trinken wird."

„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen. In Ambrosia ist kein Alkohol."

„Sicher, aber weiß er das? Es wird ihm guttun, auch mal was Nichtalkoholisches zu trinken." Valjean griff nach dem zweiten Päckchen und riß das Papier auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine große Schachtel Pralinen. „Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand Pralinen geschenkt?"

„Wofür halten Sie mich?" Javert war ernsthaft empört.

„Eben, mir auch nicht." Valjean nahm den Deckel von der Schachtel und entnahm ihr ein Stück Schokolade. Mit einem etwas skeptischen Blick schob er sich die Praline in den Mund, um im nächsten Augenblick seinen Gesichtsausdruck von überrascht in entrückt zu wechseln. „Das ist… himmlisch." Er hielt Javert die Schachtel hin. „Sie müssen das unbedingt probieren."

„Ich mache mir nichts aus Süßigkeiten."

„Aber es ist doch Weihnachten. Da sollte man sich doch ein bißchen selbst verwöhnen."

„Ich möchte aber nicht."

„Dann lese ich Ihnen aber auch nicht vor, von wem die Pralinen sind."

Javert murmelte etwas Unverständliches und griff widerwillig in die Schachtel. Seine Neugier war größer als seine Abneigung, sich disziplinlos beim Naschen erwischen zu lassen. Als er die Praline in den Mund steckte, veränderte sich seine strenge Miene augenblicklich zu einem Lächeln. Diese Schokolade war wirklich köstlich! „Was steht denn nun auf der Karte?" fragte er, um von seiner Reaktion abzulenken.

„Ciao ragazzi", las Valjean laut vor, „ich hätte ja nie geglaubt, daß ich jemals jemandem etwas zum Geburtstag Ihres Juniorchefs schenken würde, aber ich will nicht zu dogmatisch sein. Michael, der alte Schwertfisch, sagt, Sie machen sich ausgezeichnet als Schutzengel, also weiter so. Entschuldigen Sie meine Handschrift, aber ich war gerade auf einer Weinprobe unseres gemeinsamen Freundes Grantaire – und wie das ausgegangen ist, muß ich Ihnen wohl nicht näher erläutern. Viele Grüße, Ihre Advokatin des Teufels." Valjean blickte auf. „Irre ich mich, oder war sie schon leicht angeschickert, als sie das geschrieben hat?"

„‚Leicht' halte ich für eine Untertreibung", entgegnete Javert und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, ob er vielleicht eventuell noch eine zweite Praline wagen sollte. „Aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, daß sie an uns denkt."

„Oh, hier ist noch ein Postskriptum", bemerkte Valjean. „P.S.: Die Pralinensorte heißt ‚Süße Versuchung'. Vielleicht bringt Sie das ja auf Ideen." Valjeans Gesicht hatte eine leichte Rötung angenommen, als er den Kopf hob.

Javert hatte beim Verlesen des Prostskriptums jeglichen Gedanken an eine zweite Praline verscheucht, aber es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Blick von Valjean abzuwenden.

Auch Valjean fühlte einen fast schon zwanghaften Wunsch, Javert einfach nur anzusehen. Und auf einmal wußte er, was gerade geschah, nein, geschehen war es schon viel früher, vielleicht sogar schon vor seinem Tod, aber er war sich auf einmal dessen bewußt. Es wurde nicht viel besser dadurch, daß in Javerts Augen zu lesen war, daß er es auch wußte.

Beinahe wäre Valjeans Lippen ein peinlich-berührter Laut entfleucht, doch er schaffte es, nicht nur diesen zu unterdrücken, sondern sogar seinen Blick zu senken.

Javert räusperte sich, als wollte er etwas sagen, was Valjean wieder den Kopf heben ließ, doch Javert schwieg.

Es mußte doch irgend etwas geben, womit man diese absurde Situation vorbeigehen lassen konnte. Valjean griff in die Schublade des Schreibtisches und zog ein schmales Päckchen hervor. „Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit für Sie besorgt", sagte er verlegen.

„Sie haben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich?" Javert wirkte mindestens ebenso verlegen; Geschenke von Grantaire oder der Advokatin anzunehmen war leicht, aber von einem anwesenden Valjean? „Ich habe nichts für Sie", sagte er lahm.

„Sie kennen mich besser als jedes andere Wesen und sollten wissen, daß es für mich die größte Freude ist, wenn ich etwas verschenken kann." Valjean reichte das Päckchen Javert.

Als Javert es entgegen nahm, berührten sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil ihre Finger. Fast hastig zogen sie die Hände fort.

Wohin sollte das nur führen? fragte Javert sich, während er vorgab, daß all seine Konzentration benötigt wurde, um dieses kleine Paket zu öffnen. Schließlich brachte er einen kleinen Samtbeutel zum Vorschein, und als er diesen öffnete, war er mit Schnupftabak von bester Qualität gefüllt. „Wo haben Sie denn den gefunden?"

„Gestohlen."

„Das haben Sie nicht wirklich, oder?" Javert war ehrlich entsetzt.

„Nein, das war ein Witz", gab Valjean zu und wandte Javert den Rücken zu, weil er vermeiden wollte, daß dieser sah, wie sich seine Miene verdüstert hatte. „Aber Sie trauen es mir immer noch zu."

Javert schloß für einen langen Moment die Augen. Er sah deutlich vor sich, daß sich ihm genau zwei Alternativen boten, entweder gar nichts zu tun, was dazu führen würde, daß Valjean sich verletzt fühlen würde, oder das zu tun, wozu ihn schon seit Monaten ein irritierendes Gefühl trieb. Plötzlich wußte er mit unglaublicher Klarheit, daß diese Gelegenheit nicht wiederkommen würde, wenn er sie jetzt nicht ergriff.

Er streckte seine Hand aus, legte sie auf Valjeans Schulter, ignorierte den Schauder, den die Berührung in Valjean auszulösen schien und zwang diesen, sich wieder herumzudrehen und ihn anzusehen.

„Was ist?" fragte Valjean ungeduldig. Eigentlich wollte er sich am liebsten unter einer Wolke verkriechen.

Javert studierte Valjeans Gesicht, als wollte er sich jede Kleinigkeit einprägen, nahm dann all seinen Mut zusammen, neigte den Kopf und küßte Valjean.

Valjean reagierte aus lauter Überraschung zunächst gar nicht, sondern blieb stocksteif stehen. Das war bestimmt nichts weiter als ein besonders bizarrer Traum.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Javert feststellte, daß Valjean vollkommen passiv blieb. Er löste sich, fragte sich selbst, wie er es die gesamte Ewigkeit mit der Erinnerung an diese Peinlichkeit aushalten sollte, und war vollkommen durcheinander, als er plötzlich Valjeans Arme in seinen Nacken und Rücken spürte und in einer Weise geküßt wurde, die alles andere als passiv war.

Javert wußte sich keinen anderen Rat, als seine Arme seinerseits um Valjean zu legen, und den Kuß zu erwidern. Da es für Engel vollkommen überflüssig ist zu atmen, dehnte sich dieser Kuß eine halbe Ewigkeit aus. Schließlich trennten sie sich doch voneinander, ohne jedoch die Umarmung zu lösen.

„Ich wußte nicht…", begann Javert und wußte nicht, wie sein Satz enden sollte. „Zumindest bis eben nicht."

„Ich auch nicht." In Valjeans Stimme lag ein Lächeln. „Aber ich möchte jetzt ungern aufhören."

Javerts harte Gesichtszüge wirkten plötzlich viel weniger streng. „Das will ich auch nicht, obwohl ich nicht erwartet habe, zu Weihnachten einen philantropischen Ex-Sträfling zu bekommen."

„Gib es zu, das wünscht du dir auf die eine oder andere Weise doch schon seit mindestens zwanzig Jahren." Valjean erstickte Javerts Antwort mit einem weiteren Kuß, der diesmal nicht allein auf ihren Lippen und Zungen begrenzt waren, da ihre Hände, wenn auch noch scheu, auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich Valjean vorsichtig losmachte und ausgesprochen verlegen über Javerts Schulter blickte.

Javert folgte dem Blick und errötete prompt. „Ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein, ich verstehe, wenn du dazu nicht bereit bist", unterbrach ihn Valjean. „Ich wollte dich auch nicht drängen, ich hatte wohl nur den Wunsch, und da ist es aufgetaucht."

„Ich verstehe nicht, wovon du gerade sprichst", gestand Javert ein. „Ich fürchte, _ich_ wollte es hier haben."

„Das bedeutet dann wohl, daß wir es uns beide gewünscht haben." Valjean griff nach Javerts Hand und drückte sie.

„Dann sollten wir es vielleicht… näher inspizieren?" erwiderte Javert fragend, und Hand in Hand gingen sie zu dem großen, breiten Himmelbett hinüber, welches ganz unvermittelt in ihrem Quartier aufgetaucht war…

_Frohe Weihnachten!_


End file.
